DärK AnGëls
by Leiriel Likare
Summary: Ja se sabia que um dia eles voltariam mas a realidade nunca é facilamente aceita e por esse erro verá que o fim está bem proximo.A guerra está apenas começando,aqui nao existe bem ou mal,apenas seres possuidos de desejo de poder.Será que amor vence?InuKa


**DärK AnGëls**

**1°-Thë BëGinNinG Of Thë EnD**

_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday_

**_(Evanescence-Hello)_**

A chuva castigava aquela pequena cidade no interior do Japão, fortes trovões podiam ser ouvidos, grandiosos raios riscavam os céus, desenhando-o. Apesar dessa tempestade, poderia se dizer que seria apenas mais um dia comum para todos os habitantes que ali viviam, entretanto, a vida não é um conto de fadas e nem tudo tem seu final feliz.

Correndo pelas ruas se podia ver uma pequena garota com aproximadamente uns dez anos, seu vestido preto já estava todo encharcado pela impiedosa chuva, mas ela parecia não se importar com isso nem com mais nada.Seus pensamentos estavam nublados pela dor, pela raiva, pelo ódio.. Não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, no momento seu único interesse era correr para o mais longe possível, para algum lugar onde nada daquilo fosse real, onde estaria segura, por fim, onde teria de volta tudo o que um dia aprendeu a amar...

Descendo a ladeira pela qual a pequena menina havia passando veio um citroën preto, descia a ladeira vagarosamente enquanto uma mulher com longos cabelos escuros se dependurava pra fora da janela deste gritando pela pequena criança que agora pouco havia passado por ali.

Kagome!!!-gritou a mulher para o vento mais uma vez antes de se por para dentro do veículo novamente-Volta para gente minha criança... –sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos cansados e tristes. Para ela, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de verdade, não com aquela pequena criança, era muito sofrimento de uma só vez.

Se acalme minha querida ketsune, prometo que iremos traze-la de volta!- afirmou o homem ao lado dela-Iremos achá-la custe o que custar-terminou voltando sua atenção as ruas alagadas a sua frente.

Obrigado por tentar me acalmar senhor Karikano, mas não consigo imaginar a kagome sozinha por ai, ainda mais com essa tempestade!Ela deve estar sofrendo muito, deve estar desesperada... E não seria pra menos... -terminou a ultima frase mais pra se mesma do que pra o amigo da família, o senhor Karikano. Em seu rosto se podia agora ver as lágrimas se misturando às gotas de chuva que escorriam pela sua face, seus olhos demonstravam tamanha tristeza que até perderam a cor azulada que costumavam ter, tendo apenas um singelo tom acinzentado.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A menina kagome ainda corria, mas suas pequenas pernas já não a obedeciam como antes, já fraquejava devido à exaustão física e emocional que acabara de sofrer, entretanto nem por isso se permitiu parar, continuou cambaleando. Em seu olhar a única coisa distinguível no momento era a imensa dor que a acalentava como uma inseparável companheira que nem tão sendo iria embora. Sua mente repassava imagens repetidamente, sempre a mesma imagem, imagem que estava destroçando cada vez mais o pequeno coração daquela criança.

As lagrimas, não se podia mais diferenciar das gotas da chuva. Totalmente ensopada, mas continuava, entretanto seu corpo não agüentava mais se quer um passo e foi assim que de joelhos caiu ao chão. Sua franja que cobria lhe os olhos não escondia a dor que ela sentia e agora de olhos fechados ergueu o seu rosto para o céu deixando a chuva continuar a lhe castigar.

Pouco a pouco abria a boca como se quisesse falar algo, gritar algo que até agora estava entalado em sua garganta.

Por..-começou mas sem forças seu corpo foi indo de encontro ao chão, batendo estrondosamente neste, ela terminou antes de perder completamente os sentidos- **_Por que?.._**

**_Inerte no chão, sua tia ketsune a achou, desesperadamente a colocou em seus braços. Chorava, soluçava, mas em nenhum momento se separou da sua pequena, apertava cada vez mais, tinha medo de que a tirassem também e isso ela prometeu que nunca deixaria. Não ia deixar que destruíssem mais ainda o seu coração._**

_Apertando a sobrinha em seus braços, ainda sentada na rua, ergueu a cabeça para os céus e gritou chorando desesperadamente._

"**_NUNCA! Nunca deixarei que a levem, antes disso ACABO com todos vocês seus desgraçados!!"_**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


End file.
